The present invention is related to a sealing member, and specifically, a sealing member for a waterproof connector which seals connectors to each other.
Connectors housings are ordinarily waterproofed (sealed to each other) via sealing members. For example, the waterproof connector sealing member (hereafter referred to simply as a "sealing member") is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-14139. This sealing member is a frame-form body consisting of an elastic material such as rubber or the like, and has three projecting ridge parts formed on its outside surface, and three projecting ridge parts formed on its inside surface. The projecting ridge parts on the inside surface cover one housing, while the projecting ridge parts on the outside surface are in rubbing contact with another connector housing, so that a seal is formed. The projecting ridge part on the outside surface is formed so that it is thinner than the projecting ridge parts; furthermore, the height of this projecting ridge part is greater than the height of the projecting ridge parts in the shoulder portions of the frame-form body. In this way, deformation of the sealing member due to shrinkage following molding is prevented, so that the sealing characteristics are improved.
In the prior art described above, waterproofing is accomplished by compressive deformation of the projecting ridge parts. However, unless the pressing force used to cause this compressive deformation is large, there is no effect; furthermore, the amount of deformation is small, and gaps tend to be generated. Accordingly, the force required in order to engage the housings with each other is large; furthermore, the sealing member cannot follow variations in the dimensions of the housings or deformation of the housings caused by heat, and therefore allows water to enter.